Necrolai's Wine
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: He thought that fire burned best when cold. She was fire. Her skin was freezing but she could light a flame from which the world had never known. In him. Koragg-Nick/Necrolai Post-Mystic Fate AU
1. No Regrets

Just a one-shot! Don't own Power-rangers or characters used! Not for kiddies!

_STORY START_

The halls and chasms of the underworld were as dark and listless as they ever wore; ice-cold wind whipping through them that came from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. You would think; with the blackness and gloom that pervaded the cave-like structures that no normal person could accustom themselves to it's condition. But one man had. In the midst of this depressing place was a single dark figure slouched on a fallen pillar of one of the structures leading up the walls. This was that man.

This figure was clad in a set of extravagant purple and gold armor with a shield that doubled as the shealth of his sword beside him; waiting silently for it's master to lift it once more. This man was a knight. More than that: son, ex power-ranger, lover, traitor. The citizens of the now-enslaved Briarwood called him worse names when they believed he was out of earshot, but he heard all.

He deserved it.

He even condemned the other rangers and his own parents to live in the hellish wasteland that was once a thriving, beautiful town.

He reached behind his neck to undo the strap that secured his helmet to his head and slowly dragged it off to stare at it. It stared back, the supposedly-inanimate object silently telling him that there was no turning back now.

'Yeah, I know.'

He sat it down on the cold ground, and threw a hand in his unkept hair as he tried to push back the wild bangs.

He was Bowen, prince of the light; Nick, leader of the Mystic Force; The second Koragg,

and he was tired.

"What's this? The mighty Koragg resting after a hard day's work! I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

Great, Necrolai. Just what he needed.

"Leave, hag. I'm not in the mood for your games."

He didn't have to look to see she was lounging casually on the pillar behind him in a provocative posture that screamed lethal temptation. He sensed her move and felt her hands on his chest as he looked down. She was on her knees in between his legs. The spirit of Koragg, rooted to the soul that has been his domain for the last three years, stood quiet in Nick's head for this time. She put her elbows on each of his knees and leaned into her hands, shrugging on a calculating look. Nick leaned away from her slightly in reflex, and to put some distance between them.

"I would think you would be watching over the insects above ground as their jailor, Koragg." She said, her plump, blue lips pulling back above her fangs to display her delight.

Koragg rose an eyebrow, visable by the absence of his helmet. A rarely in itself. But he spoke:

"The Hidiacs can handle them for a while."

She leaned slightly more to her left arm and used her right to draw circles on his armor with finger. "And you thought you could just slouch back here and avoid your duties?"

His glare met her sneer. "My _duties_ are to the Master, not to those Humans."

Her smile shortened slightly but did not vanish, like an iceburg refusing to sink into the abyss.

"And what are _my _duties, Koragg." She used her palm to trace the intracate details of his armor.

His breathing stopped. "To handles the Mines, Woman." Why he did not call her her customary 'Hag' he didn't know.

She put her hands on his chest, he felt her put pressure on it and realized she wanted him to lay back; he did. The reason lost on him.

"Is that my _only _duty?"

He sighed and relaxed himself, knowing she couldn't do anything to harm him. His guard stood strong against the caress of her hands on his chest.

"Yes." He breathed, strangely ralxed by her hands.

"Are you sure? Because I think I have _other_ talents that can be of use to you."

She gingerly unclasped his arm and chest armor and laid them by his shield. He had only a black thin mesh shirt that separated her from his bare chest. She slowly dragged her hands across the fabric tracing each of the bulging muscles that lay beneath. Her nails felt deliciously gentle, despite him knowing they were razor-sharp.

She then focused on his waist covering and leg greaves, soon they to sat beside his entire set of dark armor that had entered many a nightmare in the human world. He now was clad only in his mesh shirt and dark leather pants.

She giggled sinfully. "In fact, I have many you might like."

She reached behind her to zip her leather top down. Koragg watched the offending piece of clothing pull off completely and Necrolai's large womanly breasts burst out of their prison. In his darkest moment, Koragg admitted that no woman could compare to Necrolai. Not Aphrodite; not persaphone; and not Athena. She was class of her own, high above others.

He remained transfixed on her as she undid the belts of her leather loincloth, twirling it around her finger; daring Koragg to do something. His eyes flashed red before his hand grabbed the leather garment and used it to pull her down to his chest. She laughed her banshee laugh and started to rub herself against his manhood and silky breats grinding over his sternum.

"Woman, what trick is this?" He asked, knowing that it really wasn't one.

"No trick, just a little relaxation for the both of us." She licked his neck, but refrained from biting him.

Necrolai slithered her way down to his pants and started her work with the strap. He stared at her as she drug her hands down the insides of his legs. He could _feel _her warm breath through his pants and growled impatiently.

"If you're going to do something, woman; do it or leave." He demanded.

She grinned and finally wrenched his pants zipper down.

"My god..." He hoped her surprised expression was of how gifted he was, and not that she thought he was _lacking_.

'He's huge!' She exclaimed in her own mind. Another smile broke out on her face.

Her tongue reached out to prod the tip of his member before engulfing it down to the hilt. Her hands clenched on his shaft while she suckled on the first six inches of his member expertly. The tips of her claws danced across his pride like an accomplished pianist. The stilulation was unreal. Koragg felt another growl escaping his throat as she brought his sweet release. He witnessed her swallow his sperm desperately, struggling to funnel it all into her mouth.

"Ah! How wonderful!" She squealed in ecstasy.

Koragg said nothing but latched his hands around her waist and lifted her up to set her on top of him once more. His sense of dominance was achieved regardless for they _both _knew he was in charge.

She might have started this battle but he would emerge victorious.

He gently slid his hands across her pitch-black skin, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. He noticed every other part of her body was absent of hair except for her upper arms, lower legs, and on her head. He felt the wings on her hips flutter, responding to his touch with the rest of her body.

He began to lower her onto his member. Necrolai gasped as the tip entered her and whimpered softly as he forced the rest of it in. He could tell she hadn't had a lover in quite a long time; in fact, if he had to guess, she had only had sex once or twice in her life; her body more soft and supple that any he had ever come across before.

He bucked his hips slightly and increased his speed when she moaned. She moaned and groaned while he stayed mostly quiet with only a stray grunt or two; totally focused with the application of speed and power he was using. He would last as long as he was able.

She bounced onto him swiftly as they both gained a feeling of deep satisfaction that came with being completely bonded with someone.

_3 HOURS LATER_

'I'm getting so tired!' Necrolai thought.

She had climaxed at least ten times so far but Koragg had refused to stop and it wasn't like she could stop him. Her internal walls welcomed him like an old friend as they tightened and pulled at his member, causing his pleasure to increase to a higher level. He suckled and fondled her into orgasm ofter orgasm with him still going strong for an eternity (at least it felt like it to her).Awhile into this, she just decided to lay back and take what comes.

And boy did it come.

He started to demonstrate sexual practices she hadn't even thought of as he ravaged her for all she was worth. She was currently in the 'doggy' position screaming out his name over and over again; her throat tired and raw from her pleasure-induced hysteria he had fucked her into.

She felt herself nearing her next release and sensed his was coming on as well.

"Oh god! KORAGG!" She howled to the dark reaches of the underworld.

He collapsed on top of her and she finally got to work getting her breath back. She listened to him breathing as he relaxed; in contact with her body on a level neither of them could fathom. It felt alien, but not entirely unwelcome.

She could feel his heartbeat on her back, and it was a cruel reminder that he was human; a former soldier of the enemy fetched for the side of darkness as a secret weapon to use agaist his Father and every other denisen of light that dared to stand in their way. She flushed as she felt Koragg's devilish magic consume her and found herself inside _her _room, in _her _bed... beside _her _Koragg. She smiled as she drifted away to sleep. Her wings fluttering gently as she made herself comfortable.

Just before she faded into her own dreams he heard her whisper. "I've lost loved-ones too, you know." An she was asleep.

'Ah, I'm a means to cope with her lose of her daughter.' He thought, not really bothered by the thought.

Nick shifted himself to lay beside her, encompassing her in his weighty arms as Necrolai's breathing steadied out and he knew she was dead to the world.

He simply sighed and stroked her soft, white hair, enjoying it's silky texture and burning scent.

'Troublesome woman... is she purring?'

_STORY END_

R&R!


	2. Rapture

I just kinda had an urge to write another chapter... Don't know why...

I don't own Power Rangers!

_CHAPTER START_

Death seemed to encompass the minions of the Master as they carried out their duties fatefully. Working with mechanical precession; these instruments of evil were known for getting the job done _if _it was simple enough. They weren't known for being bright either. Which is why they suspected nothing amiss while passing by Necrolai's bedroom, carrying on with their own assigned tasks and stumbling past the door in a haze. Inside, however, was a different story.

The seedy smell of sex hung on the room desperately as the Vampire Queen and the Knight Wolf slept on into the early morning. Nick felt halfway content for a few moments after he roused himself awake. He looked around Necrolai's room halfheartedly in disinterest. A gothic veil hung over her four-columned bed with a large black wardrobe in the corner, a bulky trunk of the same color was by the bed and a desk with a mirror mounted on it was on the opposite wall. It was simple. The armor he was connected to by his very _soul _was in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed; waiting for him as always.

He could feel Necrolai shift with tale-tell signs of reviving from her own slumber and Nick's lip had to wrinkle in a smile at the way her light blue lips puckered and the small wings on her head and the large ones on her hips fluttered slightly as his hand glided along the soft skin of her waist and shook her awake. Her back arched as she suddenly yawned and her bountiful bust was unintentionally shoved into his face for a few seconds. He leaned back and she fell onto his chest unceremoniously. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him.

"Get up, Woman. It's morning." He said, shaking her shoulder.

She shook her head back and forth; eyes closed. Nick sighed. He ran his hand under her chin and gently grasped it before bringing her to his face for a kiss. Her tongue shot out and quickly tangled with him for a few moments. He pulled away and she fell back down to his chest.

"Her mouth is more awake than her whole body." He thought with a frown.

Nick sighed and pried her hands from around him and released himself from the bed sheets; feet on the floor, he looked back at Necrolai and wondered why she suddenly decided to take him from the oh-so-blissful void of regret he usually resided in to her cold, soft bosom. Nick chose to not care about the reason and concluded that the mirror was a good topic to visit. While cloudy, the reflective glass served to give him an evaluation of his appearance without the armor.

His skin was tan and tight on his muscles. He had gained said brawn in gallons from his bulging and thick arms, to his solid six-pack, to his lean legs; he was the zenith of any physical capability. His hair had grown too long and was in disheveled threads that hung down to his chin without a certain helmet to hold them back. His eyes had changed over the course of his encasement in his armor, they were now a royal purple that radiated a dull blaze in the dim light of Necrolai's room. While he hasn't eaten in years, he hadn't lost any weight. While he hasn't brushed his teeth, they were pearly white and straight. While he hasn't done a single thing to take care of himself, he looked almost the same as the day he first donned the Koragg Vestment three years ago.

He glanced at the armor on the floor beside him. 'It gave me eternal life, no easy way out for Koragg... I've got to stop doing that.' He thought as he observed as he referred to his own self as Koragg once again, as he had been doing for a long time. A year or so at best. He endured the desire to crush his armor to dust because he knew the Koragg _inside_ him would still materialize it back when he needed it. He was bonded to it.

More than Leanbow had _ever _been; the Soul of Koragg had apparently decided it liked Nick more than it's other vessel and gone one step forward in it's bond... permanently. Every particle and iota of his being breathed dark magic from inside his _own _soul where such vile substance was once forbidden. His armor was an extension of his own tissue, making fighting in it like he was born to wear it. His sword was just like another, more controlled arm than could slice diamond. His shield was just a harder part of his left forearm that he used to black every attack sent his way. His armor was his skin while the sinful magic flowing under it was his veins and arteries. The armor and him were one, you could not truly remove the two without certain death and destruction for them both. His voice had even changed to the same voice of the possessed Leanbow! Although he truly _loathed _to admit it, he _was _Koragg; the Knight Wolf.

He almost flinched when Necrolai's hands grasped his shoulders and her velvety body pressed against his back. Her freezing whisper in his ear force him to resist shivering while his member started to harden with every puff of her lungs.

Her blue, serpentine tongue reached out to lick his ear. "Where are you going, Lover?" She asked, glancing down at his ,now fully-hard dick.

He didn't glance back, but his armor vanished from it's spot on the floor and before Necrolai knew it, she wasn't holding Nick, the Unwilling Knight; she was holding Koragg, the Knight Wolf in all his glory. She almost laughed at how they must have looked at that moment of embrace her bound in not an article of clothing and him standing straight and proud like he always did.

She grinned as he growled out: "To the Human World."

She rubbed her breasts against his armor and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

He growled and started towards the door and grasped the handle, positive she would not allow herself to go nude out into the underworld hallways where Hidiacs roamed. He started to open the door but quickly shut it again when she stayed where she was.

"Your not letting go, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid I like it here."

With all the grace of a pole-dancer, she swung around his ribs, under his arm and he found Necrolai clinging to his chest in the same position she was on his back.

"Besides, I have another present for you."

All she caught was the growl Koragg was famous for, but under his helmet, Nick was wrinkling his nose.

"I've had all the 'presents' I can take from you, Hag."

Necrolai wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his helmet right where his mouth was and got off him. She now stood in front of Koragg, blocking the door.

She shook her finger at him. "Don't even think about leaving until I've given this to you!"

She walked around him and Koragg grasped the handle of the door once again. But he felt the desire to see what the Vampire Queen was so adamant about him having. He turned around just in time to catch her last step she made to the trunk by the bed and he had to smirk at her limp that he knew was his doing. He knew he hadn't had the time to observe her fully in his frantic removal of her clothes last night, but for the first time he took in her slim waist, delightfully round behind, and while he did get quite acquainted with her incredible breasts of model-worthy quality, he allowed himself another look. Koragg felt like Michelangelo had crafted every muscle fiber from her long, hypnotizing legs to the precise way her rear shifted in each step; finally succeeding in her perfect hourglass figure only for the Master to spirit her away and warp her into his alluring servant of love and war.

He decided he liked her more without all that vexing and obstructive leather to block her unclad frame. Not that he didn't like the tight, leather clothes.

She bent over to open the chest and Koragg's slowly-softening hard-on came back with full force as her womanhood was presented to him on a silver platter. Suddenly she stood up and hid something behind her back as she turned to him.

She grinned. "Turn around, it's a surprise!" He growled, but turned anyway.

He felt a softness drape over his shoulders and a hand gently turn him toward the mirror. He admired the long, black cape flowing down his back in waves with a long tuft of reddish fur with black speckles that circled the neck-line. He looked down as Necrolai fastened a silver chain hanging down to his chest to secure it to his shoulders loosely and comfortably. He felt a burst of satisfaction deep inside when his Inner-Koragg nodded in approval. He had to agree, the red fur complimented his purple and gold color-scheme well. He turned slightly to the side to get a better look at the back and noticed how the cape had purple and black colors that seemed alive when they drifted from the edge of the cape, to the border of the neck-line, and everywhere in between.

Necrolai looked up at him. "Thought you could use a little color-change, there are other colors beside purple, you know."

Koragg scoffed. "And there are others beside black."

She giggled. "Touche`"

Koragg thought about moving, but strangely had no urge to do so anymore as the only sound that lingered in the room was the flap on his new cape billowing in an invisible wind. What broke the silence was the smack of her blue lips as she kissed his chest before turning and walking to the foot of the bed to fetch his shield, he almost reddened with embarrassment as he realized he was about to leave his sword and shield in Necrolai's room!

She held it out to him as he held his hand out to retrieve it. He returned to standing there in front of her when he felt like he had to do something but couldn't think of what it was. The Soul of Koragg decided to give the man some advice which was only heard to Nick inside his helmet. Nick nodded to himself and grabbed Necrolai's arm with his free hand when she was about to turn away and felt his helmet vanish at his will just long enough to snatch her lips in his own. His human tongue battled her snake one and Nick pulled back after a few moments, knowing it would escalate into another round of a twisted form of carnal love-making. Nick felt his helmet take shape on his face and felt he could leave now. He turned, thinking all was understood, but Necrolai stopped him by grabbing his hand this time and bringing it to her face to kiss each armored knuckles before holding to her cheek. To koragg, this was a very intimate action, especially when he felt a sharp tug in his heart.

Necrolai sighed and whispered. "Can you come back tonight?"

Koragg felt another one of those bothersome urges he had been getting over recent events and nodded.

He started to involuntarily stroke her cheek and she smiled what might have been one of the only genuine smiles he had ever seen from her, which to him, was a very beautiful one.

She let go from his hand. "See you tonight?"

He didn't trust his own voice so he nodded and turned, not noticing how his new cape twisted itself around behind him instead of staying in front of him to step on like a normal cape would. He walked through the door and opened a portal to the Human World and entered it, leaving the sight of Necrolai watching after him. She closed the door when he disappeared and started to walk to her wardrobe, to dress for her own patrol of the mines when she felt it.

A thump.

In her chest.

Right where...

...Her heart would be.

Then a flutter and then...

Nothing.

She held a hand to her chest in surprise. After a few moments of silence, she shook it off as her imagination and opened her wardrobe. Her heart had left her years ago.

_CHAPTER END_

I just got an idea not even ten seconds ago. Since this story is not gonna be one of my more optimistic stories, What if I made a little side-story of all the antics Imperious, Nick/ koragg, Necrolai, and maybe the Ten Terrors just because I thought some of them were badass-looking get into? Yes or No? Answer with a review!


End file.
